Бобби Сингер
Роберт Стивен Сингер (сокр. Бо́бби Си́нгер) (англ. Robert Steaven "Bobby" Singer '') — охотник, эксперт демонологии и мифологии."Второй отец" для Винчестеров. У Бобби имеется огромная библиотека со старыми книгами, из которых он черпает информацию. Роль сыграл Джим Бивер. Являлся неким "диспетчером" охотников за сверхъестественным. Биография thumb|left|226pxБобби Сингер стал охотником после смерти жены, которая умерла по вине вселившегося в неё демона. Он был знаком с Джоном Винчестером, однако по какой-то причине они рассорились, и Бобби даже хотел застрелить Джона. Бобби также был женат. С женой связана трагедия: она была одержима демоном, что вынудило Бобби убить ее (тогда Бобби не были известны способы изгнания демонов). Бобби относится к Сэму и Дину как к своим сыновьям, что неоднократно упоминается в сериале. Когда Сэму и Дину нужна помощь, они обращаются к Бобби, который ищет информацию о сверхъестественном существе, на которое охотятся братья, штудируя древние и редкие книги из его огромной домашней библиотеки (во второй серии 7 сезона ''«Привет, жестокий мир» дом Бобби вместе с его библиотекой сгорел. По утверждению Бобби, он сделал копии редких книг задолго до этого). Первый сезон Первый раз Бобби появляется в сериале, когда Сэм и Дин Винчестеры отправляются к нему после того, как Мэг похитила их отца (эпизод «Дьявольская ловушка»). Исходя из сюжета эпизода, можно предположить, что Бобби большой знаток в области демонологии . Он помогает братьям поймать Мэг и провести над ней обряд экзорцизма. До того, как ритуал завершён, Бобби предупреждает Дина, что «настоящая» Мэг может умереть, когда демон её покинет, так как она упала из окна седьмого этажа и просто не могла выжить. Тем не менее, Винчестеры завершают обряд, а спустя несколько секунд Мэг умирает, и Бобби помогает братьям скрыться, пока не приехала полиция и не начала задавать вопросы о мёртвой девушке. Второй сезон В начале второго сезона Джон просит Сэма, чтобы тот отправился к Бобби и взял у него кое-какие вещи изthumb списка, которые, как оказывается, необходимы, чтобы вызвать демона. Мы не видим Бобби в эпизоде «Все любят клоуна», однако он упоминается, когда разрешает Дину и Сэму остановиться у него дома, пока Дин чинит машину. Также Бобби позволяет братьям взять его фургончик, когда те отправляются на поиски Эллен Харвелл . В эпизоде «Рождённый под дурным знаком» Бобби помогает Дину изгнать демона из одержимого Сэма, а также даёт братьям талисманы, защищающие от демонов. Несколько недель спустя Винчестеры звонят Бобби и просят помощи в расследовании дела в Огайо. Встретившись с ними, он видит, что Сэм и Дин рассорились, и выслушивает от обоих две абсолютно разные истории о том, что произошло (эпизод «Небылицы»). Выслушав братьев, Бобби понимает, что в их ссоре виноват фокусник. Вместе с Бобби Сэму и Дину удаётся (как им кажется) избавиться от фокусника, и они покидают город. В первой части эпизода «Врата ада» Бобби помогает Дину найти пропавшего Сэма. Вместе они выясняют, что Сэм находится в заброшенном, населённом призраками городе и отправляются к нему на помощь. Однако Бобби и Дин прибывают слишком поздно, и Джейк убивает Сэма, вонзив нож в спину. Бобби отправляется в погоню за Джейком, но тому удаётся сбежать. Бобби появляется и во второй части эпизода «Врата ада». Выясняется, что он очень переживает за Сэма и Дина. Он просто впадает в ярость, узнав, что Дин продал душу демону взамен жизни Сэма, и теперь ему остался всего один год жизни. Вместе с Эллен Бобби удаётся закрыть ворота в ад, расположенные в центре кладбища в Вайоминге. После того, как Дин убивает Демона, Бобби говорит, что сотни демонов вырвались на свободу, и война только началась. Третий сезон Бобби возвращается в третьем сезоне и помогает Сэму и Дину в борьбе с демонами. Ему также удаётся, с помощью демона Руби, понять как работает Кольт и скопировать оружие и пули. Начиная с этого сезона (наверное из-за смерти Джона) Бобби начинает очень заботиться о двух братьях и буквально заменяет им отца. Четвёртый сезон В четвёртом сезоне Бобби появляется достаточно редко. Первый раз за сезон он появляется в серии "Воскрешение Лазаря", где они вместе с Дином поджидают Кастиэля в складе. На протяжении всех других эпизодов он появляется так же достаточно редко. В серии с Сиреной , Бобби по телефону представляется агенту ФБР главой Бюро, тем самым выручая Сэма и Дина из нелёгкой ситуации. В конце этой же серии он спасает околдованных братьев от сирены. В 20 серии сезона, Бобби с Дином запирают Сэма в антидемонический бункер, в доме Бобби. Пятый сезон В начале пятого сезона в Бобби вселяется демон и хочет убить братьев Винчестеров, однако в последний миг Бобби каким-то образом удаётся на несколько секунд вернуть себе своё тело, и он вонзает в себя артефактный противодемонический нож и убивает демона. Чудом Бобби не умирает, но остаётся прикованным к инвалидному креслу (шантаж Захарии: либо Дин скажет да, либо у Бобби откажут ноги), из-за чего сильно страдает на протяжении всего сезона. «'Бобби': Давай, иди сюда и возложи на меня руки. ''Кастиэль: Боюсь, это не в моих силах. <…>'' ''Бобби: Передай Богу, что с Него ноги!»'' По ходу сюжета Бобби встречает свою давно погибшую жену в виде зомби. Но не в виде классического зомби, подгнившего и ревущего какие-то невнятные слова, подозрительно похожие на «Braaaaaaainzzz» или «Fressssh meeaat» (тем более, что Бобби кремировал тело жены), а в виде вполне разумного зомби, помнящего свою жизнь, осознающего свою смерть и пекущего пирожки (как отметил Дин, весьма неплохие на вкус). Но по прошествии пяти дней она должна превратиться в обычного зомби, и просит Бобби упокоить её раньше. «'Дин: Слушай, я действительно ничего не знаю о любви, но ты все же провел с ней пять дней, да? '''Бобби: Да. И от этого все в тысячу раз хуже. Она была любовью всей моей жизни, сколько раз я должен её убивать?»'' Позже Бобби, дабы помочь Винчестерам, закладывает душу самому главному демону перекрёстка Кроули (который активно помогает Винчестерам из-за страха перед Люцифером, а душа Бобби ему нужна как гарантия неприкосновенности). Демон, в качестве подарка, исцеляет Бобби ноги. В последней серии пятого сезона Люцифер убивает Бобби (а также Кастиэля, и почти убивает Дина), но внезапно воскрешённый Богом Кас воскрешает Бобби, а также исцеляет Дина. Шестой сезон Бобби желает вернуть себе душу, которую он оставил в "залог" демону Кроули. Изначально Кроули обещал вернуть душу по окончанию войны, (во время заключения сделки был один пикантный момент - поцелуй, скрепляющий договоренность) но обещания не сдерживает из-за чего Бобби вынужден найти останки Кроули и обменять их на свою душу. Ему это удается, сохранив при этом ноги, которые тоже были частью его сделки с Кроули. Все остальное время Бобби помогает вернуть найденному Сэму его душу, так как тот был возвращен из темницы Люцифера "пустым". После успешного возврата уже целых двух душ и "стены" (которая отделяет воспоминая Сэма из ада и прошлой жизни) Бобби замечает проблемы ангела Кастиэля, предлагает ему свою помощь вместе с братьями Винчестерами, но ангел (на тот момент имеющий договор с Кроули о взаимопомощи) отказывается и все дальше отдаляется от друзей. В 18 серии Бобби позволяет Касу дотронуться до своей души, чтобы восстановить силы для возвращения из прошлого Сэма и Дина, отправившихся за прахом феникса. Позже, когда Кастиэля охватывает "одержимость", и он считает себя "Богом", Бобби первый опускается на колени, что подчеркивает его жертвенность по отношению к друзьям, которых он считает своей семьей. Седьмой сезон Шестой сезон окончился враждой Бобби и братьев с Кастиэлем. Бобби в это время уговаривает братьев действовать решительно, и даже после третьей серии, когда "погибает" раскаявшийся Кастиэль, он продолжает поддерживать Дина, не давая ему опускать руки. А тем временем их охватывает новая беда - Левиафаны, которые хотят выползли из Чистилища и заполучить власть над этим миром, а ни у одного охотника нет сведений, как бороться с ними. Поэтому Бобби начинает "изучение" чудовищ, и вскоре выясняет несколько способов защиты для братьев. Но все равно левиафаны остаются коварными существами и братьям непонятны их цели. Для получения информации, Бобби и Винчестеры проникают на тайное место сбора левиафанов, где Бобби захватывает в плен их предводитель в теле Дика Романа. Бобби не теряет времени и записывает важные координаты со стола и с трудом охотникам все же удается выбраться оттуда. Но не все так хорошо - Дик Роман стреляет и попадает в голову Бобби. Бобби на грани смерти, лежит в реанимации, но его душа путешествует по воспоминаниям, он пытается понять, что столь важное он не сделал, и хочет найти выход, чтобы передать координаты братьям. Его мозг постепенно умирает, но Бобби с помощью своего "воображаемого" друга Руфуса смог найти выход и передать координаты парням. Это один из самых трогательных моментов в сериале - Бобби пришел в себя на пять минут, записал цифры на руке и назвал братьев, ставших ему приемными сыновьями, "балбесы". Прежде, когда он блуждал по воспоминаниям, где оправдал себя за убийство отца, гнетущего его семью, он сказал, что несмотря на то, что он не имеет детей, он вырастил и воспитал двух настоящих мужчин. Позже Бобби появляется в 18 серии, где он является призраком, и становится понятно, кто все это время помогал Дину. Но Дин не видит его, Бобби в сердцах ругается. Позже Бобби как дух становится сильнее и уже может передвигать предметы и являться во плоти как приведение. Помимо того что он стал сильнее. Винчестеров пугает то что Бобби стал одержим местью и стал неуправляемым. Однако когда Бобби увидел своего убийцу - Дика Романа, то он действительно стал неуправляемым и оттолкнул левиафана, который полетел в Чарли и сбил её, сломав ей руку. Бобби несколько раз сбил с ног Дика, но когда Дин ушёл вместе с флягой, к которой привязан дух Бобби, то призрак исчез. Позже Бобби вселился в горничную отеля, где его оставили вместе с флягой, и, взяв мачете, пошёл в РРИ (Ричард Роман Интерпрайзес). ''Однако в этот момент у корпорации были Винчестеры и увидев горничную из отеля с мачете поняли, что это Бобби, и Сэм попытался остановить его, но Бобби начинает душить Сэма. После того, как он пришел в себя, Винчестеры и Бобби едут в отель и, по наставлению Бобби сжигают флягу, упокоив при этом его дух. Восьмой сезон Даже после своей смерти и успокоения духа Бобби снова порадовал нас своим появлением в сериале. Случилось это в серии 8х19 «Таксист». В этом эпизоде Сэм проходил второе испытание, суть которого заключалась в спасении невинной души из ада и перемещении её в рай. Какого же было его удивление, когда оказалось, что спасти нужно душу Бобби, благодаря стараниям Кроули, оказавшейся в аду. После стольких лет проведённых в аду (как мы помним, там 1 месяц идёт за 10 лет) Бобби вначале принимает Сэма за демона, ведь каждый день на протяжении этого времени он видел черноглазых Дина и Сэма (это и была пытка Бобби). Но Сэму удаётся доказать, что это он. Затем младший Винчестер рассказывает почему вообще очутился во владениях Кроули. Во время их пути в наш мир (который проходил через Чистилище) Бобби узнаёт, что после его смерти братья очень изменились, что его очень удивило. Выбирался из Чистилища Бобби тем же самым способом, что и когда-то Бенни (который в свою очередь сыграл немаловажную роль в этой серии). К сожалению Бобби, не смог увидеться с Дином, и по прибытии на Землю, он начал свой путь на небеса. Но ему помешал коварный Кроули, который пытался снова затащить его в ад. Попасть в рай Бобби помогла Наоми. Девятый сезон 9.01(Думаю я здесь приживусь) - Бобби появляется в сознании Сэма, как его часть, которая хочет умереть."Бобби" делает "Дина" (Сэма желание жить) исчезают и рассказывает Сэму о том, как он не тратил свою жизнь и спас много людей, таким образом делая свою жизнь чего-то стоит. "Бобби" Сэм приводит в дом в лесу, что он рассказывает ему, что он найдет то, что ему нужно двигаться дальше прежде, чем быть "убит" на "Дин", который возвращается, чтобы сделать еще один последний неудачный призыв к Сэму, чтобы не сдаваться. Десятый сезон В "фантастики", школьница Мари сделали сценическое шоу ''Сверхъестественное и был одним из учеников сыграть Бобби. Дин также отметил Бобби смерть как одно из многих событий пост Лебединая песня , что случилось с Сэмом и Дином, но Мари отмахнулась, как плохой фан-фикшн. Во время самого спектакля студент кратко использовали в коляске, но выходил из него при бросании пели нести на упрямого сына. В "спросите Дживс", Дин находит Бобби старого мобильного телефона и обнаруживает, что он имеет сообщение о том, что он унаследовал кое-что из имущества наследница по имени Банни Лакруа. Сэм и Дин идут в его место и дают кулон, который на самом деле ключ к Банни чердаке. В конце концов они узнают Бобби в роли вещи: Кролик был роман с оборотнем и забеременела. Когда она родила Оливия, что оборотень отец за ней пришел и убил кролика муж Ланс. Бобби убил оборотень, но решила оставить Оливию в покое, если Кролик запер ее, что она и сделала при условии Бобби позаботиться об Оливии, если что-то случилось с Банни. Однако, когда Кролик умер, ее дворецкий Филипп выпустил Оливию кто начал убивать свою семью. Когда Сэм говорит ей, Оливия не видела Бобби действия как акт милосердия в силу, заперли ее всю жизнь, хотя кролика внучатый племянник тире подумал Бобби много значили для кролика. Оливия оказалась убита Дином. Однако, оказалось, что Бобби все осталось на кулон, который был ключ от чердака, где Оливия была заперта. Во "внутреннем человеке", отчаявшись узнать от Метатрона , как снять проклятие Каина от Дин, Сэм и Кастиэль провести сеанс с помощью психической Оливер цене связаться с Бобби в рай сломать Метатрон вышел из тюрьмы. Бобби показано наслаждаясь его небеса и в шоке, когда Сэм контакты с ним через его радио на небесах. После того, как Сэм заполняет его на вещи, Бобби неохотно соглашается помочь, чувствуя себя "ржавым", но соглашается. Бобби вырывается из его небес, очутившись в коридоре друга Бобби сингера. Когда тревоги уходят, Бобби отпускает друга Бобби, чтобы создать отвлекающий маневр и открывает портал на землю для Кастиэля, от которого он немедленно требует ответов о Дин, как Сэм уклончиво на эту тему. Бобби помогает Кастиэль перерыв Метатрон вышел потом возвращается в свой Рай, но перед этим оставив записку для Сэм с Кастиэлем. В записке, Бобби говорит, что Сэм не сдавался, пытаясь спасти Дина, но перестать лгать ему об этом. Бобби также говорится, что помогать Сэму и Дину в очередной раз сделала его счастливее, чем он когда-либо был в раю и он будет принимать все последствия он получит за свои действия. В его небесах, Бобби смотрит на фотку, где он с Сэм и Дин как Ханна и двух других ангелов придет после него. В то же время как прорыв, Дин и Кроули и Бобби Дин соединиться цитаты о семье ("семья не в крови") при разговоре с ним о его проблемах с матерью. Интересные факты * Бобби пришлось убить жену из-за того, что она была одержима демоном. * Бобби не хотел иметь детей. Из-за этого он с женой поссорились за 3 дня до ее смерти. * Бобби Сингер назван в честь Роберта Сингера (сценарист, режиссер и продюсер), в качестве подарка от Эрика Крипке для Роберта. *Бобби владеет греческим и японским языками. *В молодости он побывал в Японии. *Он родился ночью. *Отец Бобби был пьяницей и дебоширом и часто поднимал руку на жену, за что Бобби пришлось убить отца. *Видимо, до начала своей карьеры охотника, он занимался скупкой и ремонтом старых автомобилей. *В определённый момент своей карьеры он не смог спасти маленьких сестёр-близняшек Терезу и Киру от какого-то монстра. *В альтернативных реальностях Бобби был женат на Эллен. Это произошло бы, если бы "Титаник" не затонул. *Многие фанаты считали, что лучшим вариантом в седьмом сезоне была бы женитьба Бобби на его подруге — Джоди. *Кепка Бобби — его постоянный символ. *Дин носил с собой фляжку Бобби как память, и именно к ней был привязан его призрак. *У Бобби дар к стрельбе из винтовок. *Бобби один из 4-ех существ (кроме Каса, Дина и Сэма), кто был во всех четырех мирах - в Аду , Чистилище, на Земле и в Раю. *Бобби присутствовал в финальных сериях шести сезонов, кроме восьмого и девятого. *Самое частое слово, которое он говорит Дину и Сэму: "Балбесы!" Появления #1.22 Дьявольская ловушка (англ. Devil’s Trap) #2.01 Когда придет мой смертный час (англ. In My Time of Dying) #2.14 Рождённый под дурным знаком (англ. Born Under a Bad Sign) #2.15 Небылицы (англ. Tall Tales) #2.21 Врата ада, часть 1 (англ. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1) #2.22 Врата ада, часть 2 (англ. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2) #3.01 Великолепная семёрка (англ. The Magnificent Seven) #3.03 Непруха в Блэк Роке (англ. Bad Day At Black Rock) #3.04 Город грехов (англ. Sin City) #3.10 Сон в летнюю ночь (англ. Dream a Little Dream of Me) #3.11 Заколдованный круг (англ. Mystery Spot) #3.15 Время на моей стороне (англ. Time Is On My Side) #3.16 Пощады не будет (англ. No Rest For The WicKed) #4.01 Воскрешение Лазаря (англ. Lazarus Rising) #4.02 Ты здесь, Господи? Это я, Дин Винчестер (англ. Are You There, God? It's Me... Dean Winchester) #4.06 Жёлтая лихорадка (англ. Yellow Fever) #4.14 Секс и насилие (англ. Sex and Violence) #4.20 Вознесение (англ. The Rapture) #4.21 И падут преграды (англ. When the Levee Breaks) #4.22 Восстание Люцифера (англ. Lucifer Rising) #5.01 Сочувствие Дьяволу (англ. Sympathy for the Devil) #5.02 О, Боже, и вы тоже! (англ. Good God, Y'All) #5.03 Свобода быть самим собой (англ. Free to Be You and Me) #5.07 Загадочная история Дина Винчестера (англ. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester) #5.10 Оставь все надежды (англ. Abandon All Hope) #5.15 Мёртвые пледов не носят (англ. Dead Men Don`t Wear Plaid) #5.18 Обратной дороги нет (англ. Point of No Return) #5.20 Знакомый вам Дьявол (англ. The Devil You Know) #6.01 Возвращение к истокам (англ. Exile on the Main Street) #6.04 Выходные у Бобби (англ. Weekend at Bobby's) #6.06 Ты не вынесешь правды (англ. You Can't Handle the Truth) #6.11 Свидание в Самарре (англ. Appointment in Samarra) #6.12 Словно девственница (англ. Like a Virgin) #6.16 …И никого не стало (англ. …And Then There Were None) #6.17 Моё сердце будет биться дальше (англ. My Heart Will Go On) #6.18 Западная земля (англ. Frontierland) #6.19 Дорогая мамочка (англ. Mommy Dearest) # 6.20 Человек Который Хотел Стать Королем (Man, Witch Want To Be A King) # 6.21 Пусть льётся кровь (Let It Blood) # 6.22 Человек, который слишком много знал(Man, Who Knew Too Much) # 7.01 Встречайте нового Босса # 7.02 Привет, жестокий мир # 7.03 Соседка # 7.04 Защищая твою жизнь # 7.06 Убойное чтиво # 7.09 Как завоевать друзей и подчинить монстров # 7.10 На пороге смерти # 7.18 Жги, Гарт! # 7.19 Вопрос жизни и смерти # 7.20 Девушка с татуировкой подземелий драконов # 7.22 И будет кровь # 7.23 Естественный отбор # 8.19 Таксист # 9.01 Думаю, я здесь приживусь # 10.17 Свой человек Галерея 9q1jl.jpg 659d37808f15.jpg 1219942091_bobby_singer.jpg bobby.jpg c3ca85f664f4.jpg bobby12.jpg supernatural709.jpg y4Uyg2ImLzU.jpg L 493f6fc6.png Bobby-singer-7x10-death-s-door-bobby-singer-27347329-1280-720 188085242.jpg 108110-2a413-42883786-m750x740-ufc86b.jpg 0522 113-me.jpg Bobbi Singer khrenov paranoik.gif tshshshshsh.gif en:Bobby Singer de:Bobby Singer fr:Bobby Singer Категория:Персонажи Категория:Охотники Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Персонажи 2 сезона Категория:Персонажи 1 сезона Категория:Персонажи 3 сезона Категория:Персонажи 4 сезона Категория:Персонажи 5 сезона Категория:Персонажи 6 сезона Категория:Персонажи 7 сезона Категория:Персонажи 8 сезона Категория:Персонажи 9 сезона Категория:Умершие Категория:Призраки Категория:Люди Категория:Враги Кроули Категория:Воскрешенные Категория:Друзья Категория:Создания Бога Категория:Друзья Винчестеров Категория:Семья Винчестеров Категория:Продавшие душу Категория:Персонажи 10 сезона Категория:Владельцы кольта